This invention is directed to a baler (commonly known as "round baler") for forming cylindrical bales having a bale-forming chamber formed by a plurality of belts trained about a plurality of rolls and, more particularly, to the belts used to form the bale-forming chamber.
In a commercial machine, similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,527, a smooth-surfaced rubber belt is used to form the bale-forming chamber. It was found that in certain crop conditions that the initiation of bale core formation is difficult. In addition crop material sometimes tends to wrap around one of the lower rolls (commonly known as the "starter roll") used to aid in the initiation of a bale core, to form a lower portion of the bale-forming chamber and to aid in retaining crop material within the chamber. The wrapping of the starter roll is detrimental to bale formation and can lead to the binding or breaking of the belts.
In accordance with another commercial machine, similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,057, fabric reinforced, rubber belts with a roughly textured, crop-engaging surface are used. A belt of this type is shown in FIG. 5 of this application. A roughly textured belt is desirable for use with such balers because of its high coefficient of friction enchances the initiation of bale core formation for a variety of crops and crop conditions as well as enhancing the rolling action required to be imparted to the bale throughout the formation. However, certain disadvantages have been identified. First, crop material and trash tend to be caught and retained in the belt which is disadvantageous from an appearance point of view as well as because leaf loss is promoted when harvesting hay crops. In addition undesirable levels of dust and noise are generated in the baling operation. The dust results from the interaction of the textured surface of the belt with the surface of the bale being formed. The noise is due, in part, because to form a chamber of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,057, it is necessary for the belts to be looped around at least one belt supporting roller with the roughly textured, crop-engaging surface contacting the roller.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a round baler belt with a surface texture providing improved stripping of crop material wrapped on a roll, such as a starter roll, disposed adjacent to the path of the belt.
Another object of this invention to provide a belt for a large round baler which has a high coefficient of friction to provide reliable bale core starting under a variety of crop conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a belt with a roughly textured, crop-engaging surface which is self-cleaning and to which crop material, especially leaves, does not adhere.
Another object of this invention is to provide a round baler belt with a roughly textured, crop-engaging surface which generates less dust and which generates less noise when the textured surface of the belt engages a roller around which it is trained.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a belt with a roughly textured surface such that the torque required to bend the belt about a longitudinal axis is greater than the torque required to bend the belt about a transverse axis.